Jenna's Queste
by Q.Jenna
Summary: Jenna is fed up with being a princess and is looking for something else. As always Beetle and Septimus are there to help her but can they be any help if in her own Queste? For both Septimus and Beetle fans. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Not a Queen

**Hi guys, it's me again...**

 **I decided to start this story with a different theme from my last ones since 'Ambitions of a woman' is hopefully going to finish in 3 chapters. I won't spoil the story by telling that it's SepXJen or BeetleXJen so if you are a fan of either one of them, don't make decisions by my last fanfics.** **No promises about the story length. Please read &review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Septimus Heap world, they all belong to the great author Angie Sage.**

Jenna stormed in the Wizard Tower. She didn't even wait to read the welcome message on the floor and climbed up the stair. Her order to have the stair go faster caused few Wizards to drop in the floors instead of walking gracefully. She banged on the Extraordinary Wizard's door several times until Septimus opened it with a start. "Hey, Jen. What's all the ruckus?" he asked.

"This is," Jenna pushed her red Queen's book at Septimus's chest and used it to pass him and go in. She spotted Marcia arguing with her coffee pot and sat at the table with a frown on her face. "We need to talk." she waited until Septimus sat at the table.

Marcia reluctantly let go of her coffee pot and gazed at Septimus with confusion but he shrugged. "Okay, Jenna. What is it?" she asked rather calmly for her nature.

"I'm sick of being Princess, especially with these stupid, dump, exhausting..." she was loss at words to show her hatred. "Anyway, I hate the rules and the boring life they are pushing at me." she exclaimed.

Septimus raised his eyebrows at Marcia to not push the subject as he had seen some of Jenna's princess days and agreed with her on that. "So what brings you here sis?" he was surprised to see Jenna's sharp glare at him.

"Don't call me sis." she snapped unconsciously. "I want to do another job. Be something else." she tried to erase the effect of her last sentence so that it would ease the look on Septimus's face. "Look, your job is fascinating as a Wizard or look at Beetle's. He's practically behind every important thing but me..." she sighed with dismay and extended her arms on the table. "All I've ever done as a princess is talking with dignity or sitting with my back straight, which, I haven't been able to accomplish yet."

Marcia gave her a glass of water after secretly using **C** **heer up** charm on it. "But you're job is fascinating too. You are going to be the Queen, the ruler." her attempt to make it something interesting failed by seeing the disbelief in Septimus and Jenna's eyes. "Fine, then learn **magyk**."

"Jen's not **magykal**." Septimus objected quietly and crossed his arms. His mind had drifted to the reason behind Jenna's sudden displeasure in being his sister "Try working with Beetle." he suggested with finality.

Before Jenna could respond, the purple clocked that was shaped like a clutched hat with golden stars on it, screamed to announce the time. Marcia snapped her fingers. "Oh, we have things to do." she glanced at Jenna. "Septimus has to come as well. Go and see the Chief Hermetic Scribe, he can help you. I have faith in him." she talked while wearing her purple Python-skinned boots.

Septimus nodded and leaned onto the table before leaving. "Am I your brother or not?" he asked quietly so that Marcia couldn't hear with her sharp ears.

Jenna blushed. "Sam, Edd, Erick, Simon, Jo-Jo and Nicko are but I never considered you one." she answered honestly and grabbed Septimus's green apprentice clock when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "There's no particular reason, Sep. It's just that we didn't grow up together and met as strangers so I always thought of you as a friend instead of a brother." she didn't dare to meet his eyes.

Septimus brought her chin up to have her look at him. "I too, never looked at you as my sister but called you one in case you'd get the feeling of not accepted." with that he walked out of the door, leaving Jenna to swear at herself for losing control.

* * *

Taking Marcia's suggestion to heart, Jenna walked briskly to the Manusctiptorium and was pleased to run into Beetle along the way. He stopped dead when he saw her and ran his hand through his hair. When she wanted to go to him Beetle suddenly started walking again. Jenna called him so that he would stop and ran to catch up. "Hey, Beetle." she smiled pleasantly but was surprised to see Beetle's straight face.

"Good morning, _Princess_." he replied with emphasis on the princess. "I was at the palace as the matter of fact."

"Why so formal?" Jenna scowled with curiosity.

Beetle waved a piece of parchment in the air. "I was ordered to not call you by name and use your title. So I am just doing my job." his tone froze Jenna.

She tried to keep her smile. "I am here for the same reason." then she explained her problem to him who listened as if she was his superior. "To sum it up, I want to work at the Manuscriptorium."

"It's not that easy Jen... Princess. You have to pass the entrance exam." he looked at her red princess gown and gold circlet. "And I don't think that others can work easily with you. Anyone who mistakes to blame you for your mistakes and we'll get criticized. Did you think of these things?" his voice was demanding.

Jenna looked at him crossly. "Don't talk to me like that. What have I done to deserve it?" she glanced at the people who passed them by. "I didn't ask you to call me a princess. As the matter of fact, I hate it. Call me Jenna because that's who I am and don't listen to Milo asking you to do otherwise."

Beetle raised an eyebrow at her mention of Milo. "How did you_" a smile painted on his lips. "Never mind, if you pass the entrance exam, I think we can manage." he rubbed his forehead. "And sorry about earlier. Just a tough day." his reason wasn't as convincing as he thought.

It relieved Jenna to see the kind Beetle back. Even if she was still curious to see the reason behind attitude change. "Just don't do it again. It makes you seem taller." she said wryly and pointed at his height. "So when can I give the exam?"

Beetle laughed. "The exam will be hard and don't judge by nice personality. I make no exceptions." he winked at her but still seemed serious though trying not to. "There's a **Queste** that you must go on and afterward we"ll test your knowledge." he tried to make it look harder than it was.

Jenna too laughed to not let his serious eyes affect her. "When?" she asked.

"So you are accepting the terms?" he was surprised to see her so eager.

"I'm not the one to back out." Jenna answered boldly and took a step forward and smiled. "I accept."

 **Tell me if you liked it and why if you didn't. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Queste

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 2:**

Jenna didn't return to the palace and after using all different methods, she succeeded in persuading Marcia to let her stay with them. She was determined to not allow them to make her caged in palace life. It was past midnight and Marcia was sleep in her room. She and Septimus were talking quietly while eating chocolate from Jenna's much loved chocolate charm.

"I'm telling you Sep. I saw Marcia and Milo's at port with my own eyes." she circled her arms around her knees and bit the chocolate. "And there's nothing pleasant about it." her voice was barely understandable with her mouth full.

Septimus giggled silently. "Can't imagine Marcia as your step mother. It'll be fun." he ate another bite. "No objection on my part Jen." his relax exclamation caused Jenna to glare at him and pull the chocolate charm from his hands.

"You don't deserve to eat chocolate Septimus Heap." she said rather loudly. "Go to sleep. I'll get my own mattress." she got up that Septimus jumped up to block her way with a grin that made her laugh. "Okay, you can have the charm." she gave the chocolate charm to him. "Oh, almost forgot. I talked to Beetle and he said that he would help me to work in the Manuscriptorium."

Septimus raised an eyebrow at her bright expression. "You weren't this happy earlier today."

"What?"

"Nothing Jen." Septimus snapped at himself to think straight and smiled. "I think we can convince Beet to let me join you on your Queste." he swiftly changed the subject.

Jenna too let his last exclamation drop. "No, Sep. I must do this by myself." she frowned slightly at remembering Beetle's harsh attitude earlier that day. "Beetle seemed really serious about this. He's not going to like it."

He patted her on shoulder and smiled. "Let me talk to him." he took her hand. "You need to sleep. Take my bed." he voiced gently as he walked her to his room. As they opened the door a small ball almost hit Jenna in face as it flew right past her ear.

"I'm speechless Sep." exclaimed Jenna as she jumped on his bed. Septimus laughed and pulled a mattress from the closet.

"It's just the result of an experiment. I tried using the speed charm with the flyte charm and it became... well... extreme." he stated bluntly as if proving his innocence to Marcia. Jenna shook her head in disapproval and snuck under the blanket with a laugh.

"Good night Sep." she mumbled at him before closing her eyes. Septimus grinned and took the blankets out. She rolled in her place as worry swamped over her. She had to complete that Queste to prove herself.

Jenna and Septimus headed to the Manuscriptorium first thing in morning. When they reached there, Marcia raised her eyebrows and pointed at right. They turned to see Sarah, Silas and Milo waiting for them with Beetle leaning against the wall.

"I wondered where Marcia was. This explains it." Septimus whispered to her and tuck his hands in his pockets. "You ready?" he asked and looked at her. Jenna pressed her lips against each other and nodded. She walked with bigger paces until they reached them.

Jenna smiled at Beetle and winked knowingly at Marcia. "I didn't know I was making you wait for so long." she exclaimed sarcastically at Sarah, Silas and Milo and crossed her arms. "What's the occasion?"

Silas circled his arm around her shoulders. "Since you seem to have set your mind on _not_ becoming a Queen." he started and eyed Milo to continue.

"We decided to give you some space to do as you please." aided Milo as if not quite convinced yet himself. Jenna raised her eyebrows in confusion and let out a short sound of laughter.

"I'm sorry." she placed her hand on her mouth and smiled. "I can't believe I just heard those words from you." she told Milo and he shrugged with a grin at seeing her happiness. "So, Beetle, where should I start?" she asked brightly.

Beetle who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, pushed himself forward. "You'll need this to find your way." he handed her a rolled piece of parchment. "It'll be too dangerous to go alone on this journey so_"

"I suppose you are _forced_ to go along with her." expressed Milo out of blue a little harsh for the mood. Seeing everyone's amazed expressions he went back into his careless self. "My apologies, Chief Hermetic scribe."

Trying hard to grin, Beetle nodded his head once. "It's alright, I understand your concerns." He replied politely though not understanding Milo who constantly left his daughter at all. "I do want to go with her but I have duties. I must ask someone else to accompany her."

Sarah circled her arm around Jenna's shoulder and messed up Septimus's hair. "Septimus will go with her." she turned to Marcia. "Can he?" her sound was too confident for a request.

Marcia shrugged, defeated. "Yes, he can. But I strongly suggest that the Chief Hermetic scribe accompanies them. I know you have duties but you can't send a princess on a Queste that easily." her suggestion made Beetle look up from his hands and then wait for Jenna's confirmation. When Jenna motioned her head in agreement, he let a fade smile appear on his face.

"Then can Syrah come along too?" Septimus asked eagerly. "She has gone on a Queste before. Not that this one is going to be like that of course." he added quickly when seeing Sarah's worried eyes.

Marcia tapped on the ground with her heals for a moment before deciding. "Oh alright. You can all go." she agreed reluctantly. Jenna's moment of happiness faded. She knew how Syrah was more attractive than her and it bothered her that Septimus had to drag her along. Her sudden crestfallen expression didn't escape Beetle's eyes.

"We can ride on SpitFyre." Septimus suggested that made them both jump out of their thoughts.

"No, you can't, Sep." Beetle pushed his hair back in frustration. "No dragons."

Jenna shrugged off the thoughts about Syrah and grabbed Septimus's hand. "Who cares? It'll be great." she exclaimed that made everyone agree except for Beetle who quietly excused himself and walked back into the Manuscriptorium.

* * *

Jenna walked cautiously in forest with Septimus and Syrah on her right and Beetle on her left. She wore brown leather boots over her light brown trousers. She tucked her white shirt that was half covered by the black jacket in her trouser and took out the map from her backpack.

"We need to find the route to the desert Sep." she showed him the map who came closer to take a better look.

Septimus looked around. "Wait a moment." he sat on the ground and took out something like a wood but slicker. Cautiously, he placed it on the ground. Syrah crouched beside him with a grin.

"Allow me." she said gracefully and placed her both hands on the ground. " ** _Navigate us to the desert. Fly and do it straight. Rise!_** " the stick rose in the air and she stepped back with a smile at Septimus's complementing expression.

Jenna was reluctantly amazed. She couldn't help to compare herself to Syrah who was taller with tanned skin, long pony-tailed hair, a knee length purple dress and black boots. She clapped her hands to not be jealous. "Wow, you are truly something." she turned to Beetle. "Isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Beetle answered unconsciously as he followed the stick in the air. "You take the lead Jen. It's your **Queste** after all." he said with a low tone and walked faster to avoid seeing the hurt in Jenna's eyes when looking at Syrah and Septimus.

She nodded her head and started walking alongside Beetle. It was getting dark but still no sign of desert. Syrah and Septimus's insistence on magyk had made it impossible for Jenna to change the route. Beetle's silence wasn't much of a help either. She felt pain in her feet but didn't stop and continued the way that she heard a low sigh from behind.

Jenna turned to see Syrah sitting on the grass and taking her breath. "I'm alright. Just a little fatigued." she whispered with an ashamed look to Septimus as he crouched beside her and looked up at Jenna's ashen face. "I'm sorry princess. I guess the weakness has not left me yet."

"It's okay Syrah." Jenna had no choice but to go along. She let out her breath and glanced at Beetle. "What do you think? Can we rest here for tonight?"

Beetle took out his timepiece and looked at it. "We're losing time but if she's that exhausted_"

"No, I can walk. Please don't delay your trip because of me." Syrah insisted.

Jenna was bewildered as to what to do. She could leave them behind and continue the journey herself but she knew that she would need Syrah and Septimus's magykal powers. They all looked at her for response that she dropped her backpack to the ground. "I think we are all tired. We can continue tomorrow." with that she started taking out her stuff.

"What will you do about time loss?" inquired Beetle.

"We'll walk faster."

"And the dangers of staying in woods at night?"

Jenna looked up at his disturbed gaze and smiled. "With two Extraordinary wizard apprentices, aren't we safe enough?" she didn't want her judgement to be questioned, especially in front of Syrah.

Beetle opened his mouth to answer that Septimus got up and patted his shoulder. "Jen's right Beet. They're both exhausted. There's no point in going any further." he explained to Beetle who let out a sound of frustration and nodded his head. Septimus grinned. "I'll handle the fire. Beet, you set up the tent." with that he took out his fyre charm and sat beside Syrah.

Seeing Beetle quietly unfolding the tent, Jenna went over to him. "Thank you, Beetle." she whispered guiltily to him and took the side of the leather to help him. "I know this is becoming a burden and you have many things to do back at the Manuscriptorium_"

"Jenna," Beetle cut through her words and looked at her. "If you are sincere, then promise me one thing." he took the leather back from her. "Let's not use these creepy words such as thank you or sorry in our friendship. If I do something for you, it's same as doing it for my own sake. Alright?"

* * *

It was when the cold breeze froze her that Jenna finally opened her eyes. She blinked several times and tried to get up. Everywhere was dark as the fyre was out. She lay back down and closed her eyes. The coldness, dead fyre. The sudden conclusion forced her to sharply open her eyes and jump up. She looked around.

"Sep, Septimus, Septimus Heap!" she called loudly that caused a sound of movement. "Beetle, Syrah, Sep get up! The fyre is out." she exclaimed urgently.

Someone took her hand that made her suddenly nervous. "Jen, what is it?" Septimus's sleepy voice came from beside her as he pulled her hand to help him get up.

"The fyre is out." she repeated and got up.

"We'll light it again." Beetle's tired voice came from in front of her as he stood up as well. "What's the problem?"

Syrah's vigilant voice answered him from below. "No, she's right. That fyre was magykal. It never dies unless we want to." her reply dropped a heavy silence among them. "And the air. How can it be so cold?" with that they swiftly stepped out of the tent.

Septimus rose his hand in the air to use his dragon ring's light. Jenna took a step forward that she felt her feet going deep in the ground. With a loud scream, she fell onto it. Coldness rushed through her body, making it hard for her to answer Beetle and Septimus calling her.

"Sn... snow." she managed to say through gritted teeth. Hearing her voice, carefully, Beetle stepped into the snow and grabbed her waist. Shakily, Jenna circled her hand around his neck as he pulled her up. "I'm fine." she reassured them after quickly disengaging herself. Beetle too stepped back and went into tent.

"We should be near desert." Septimus seemed lost in thought as he glanced around. "What is with this wintry weather?"

Syrah opened her mouth to answer that Beetle's voice stopped her. "The map, compass and my timepiece are gone." he came out and threw the empty backpack at their feet. "We can't even go back now." he let out a sigh of frustration.

Jenna sank back down. "Forget about going back." she looked up at them as the sky started showing shadows light. It was almost dawn. "Where are we?"

 **So, a transitional chapter after a long absence. My apologies to all those who read this. I wanted to update sooner but my studies kept delaying it. Hope you are liking it so far and don't fret, the real story begins from next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Intruders

**Hello everyone, I'm back. I know that this is too late but I want to continue my fanfics and not leave any story hanging. So please accept my apologies for being so tardy and continue to read and review my fics so that I can improve and know how you liked it. Here is** **chapter** **3:**

Knee-lenght snow didn't help their speed during the trip. Jenna's feet felt numb from cold and judging by others look they weren't in better shape either. Though her trouser and boot were soaked wet she still felt glad that she didn't have direct contact with the snow.  
Unlike her, Syrah was having hard time even with the blanket around her shoulders. Her skin was becoming pale purple as they walked.  
"Atleast we are in a jungle." exclaimed Septimus as her placed another piece of wood in front of them so they would sink less in the snow.  
"Guys I am so sorry to drag you into this. If I only had known_"  
"It's okay princess." Syrah cut through her word as she jumped on the next piece of wood with great hardship. "No one forced us, we did this on our own." she glanced at Septimus and Beetle to get their confirm.  
Septimus smiled at her and then looked at Jenna. "No worries. Still better than being lost in time right?" he added jokingly which finally made them smile.  
Jenna looked at Beetle's frowned face. He was so lost in thought that she wondered if he had heard anything. Gently, she shook his arm.  
Beetle gazed at her and smiled. "You guys alright?" he placed his hand on Jenna's shoulder. She felt her heart racing for a reason she didn't recognize. It was unknown to her.  
Oblivious to Jenna's colour change; Beetle looked at Septimus and Syrah. They nodded in response. "The compass says we are on the right track." he assured them. "But we are supposed to be in desert by now so I don't know if this right track is really a right track." Jenna couldn't concentrate with his hand on her shoulder.  
As Septimus opened his mouth to answer him they heard ever increasing noise of horses running from all around them. It was hard to tell where it was coming from since it surrounded them with its aggressive sound.  
"Beet, cover Jen." Septimus told Beetle as he and Syrah stood with full defensive mood on both sides. Beetle stood in front of Jenna that she walked more forward to stand by his side.  
Irritated, he bent his head while his eyes were still scanning the surroundings. "Stand behind me it's dangerous."  
"I won't get shielded while you all are ready to fight." she argued with great determination.  
Beetle now gazed directly at her eyes. "Not the time to fight." making sure to not let anyone hear him he lowered his voice. "You are much more precious, so please for once listen to me." he stood back up again as the sound got closer.  
"I thought I told you not to treat me like royalty." Jenna replied as she watched Syrah and Septimus getting their defense magyk ready.  
"I didn't mean your royal status." Beetle answered curtly that made Jenna bewildered. Quietly she let him stand in front of her with Septimus on her left and Beetle on right.  
In a moment they were surrounded by about twenty white horses from all sides. Men wearing black mask that only showed their eyes, black fur coats and long boots were looking at them mercilessly. Jenna felt Septimus's hand on her back that pushed her more into their tight circle of protection. She observed around from behind Beetle's shoulder. No one was moving but that didn't ease the intensity. She wished that she could wear the calm and expression mask that Syrah wore as if she wasn't baffled at all.  
"Who are you? You are not one of us." One of the men spoked with loud and clear voice. "Where do you come from?"  
Syrah moved back a little. "This is part of the queste, right?" she whispered to Beetle who shook his head in denial.  
"We are from the Castle." Septimus replied loudly. His voice echoed though the trees. " Now you tell us who you are." he demanded.  
The man moved his horse forward. "Castle? I had heard of their absurd behaviour but not so much to step into another territory without permission and still have the nerve to demand an answer." his harsh tone caused Jenna to muster her courage.  
"What you mean by another territory?" she asked loudly.  
The man looked with suspicion at how to she was protected. "You are in our Eastern Snow Planes." he said proudly. "It seems that you are someone of high rank." He pointed at Jenna with his massive hand covered by fur glove. "But that doesn't mean you will get any special treatment." with that he whistled. All the horses started moving at once.

Syrah gasped. "I cannot use my magyk." she looked back at Septimus.

Septimus didn't notice her. His green eyes were glowing and buzzing with magyk as he put all his effort into his **Fast Freezing** Charm. He pointed at each horse that got close to them. They froze on spot. "Duck!" he shouted to Syrah and Jenna as he turned back sharply to freeze the rider approaching them.

One by one he froze them in place. Breathless from the effort he put his hand on his knees as he bent down that Jenna's shrink made him jump up.  
"Sep, careful!" warned Beetle and pulled him back in time to not get hit by the rider. Bemused, Septimus gazed around as his **Fast freeze** charm got easily broken and the riders rushed forward with more aggression.  
Syrah got hit in the neck from behind and fell on the ground. Beetle who was guarding Jenna, took her hand to follow him as he pulled Syrah up with great hardship.  
Septimus urgently created a circle of defence around them. "I'll distract them." he said through greeted teeth from the effort of keeping their defence circle. "Go and I'll join you."  
"What if you can't hold it?" Jenna asked as she saw Beetle not debating on this. "We can't leave you here."  
"I'll find you." Septimus's face was getting red. "Have faith in me. I can do it." he tried to bring an assuring smile on his lips but was unsuccessful so he just nodded at them to not worry.  
Beetle sat on the ground in front of Jenna. "Help me carry her." he pointed at Syrah.  
Jenna bit her lip nervously. She glanced at Septimus who was no longer looking at them but focusing on fighting the intruders who were now hitting his defence circle with their long sticks, and with a sigh she quickly got to Syrah. Pulling her by hand she placed her on Beetle's back.  
Beetle held Syrah and stood up. "Then we'll see you soon Sep. You promised." he too was worried about his best friend but knew that his job now was to go along with Septimus's plan and trust him.  
"On count of three, I'll lift the charm and then you must run from the other way." he pointed to his back that was now almost empty with his head. The attacks were focused on his side. "One, two," he started. Beetle and Jenna got ready to run with Jenna being behind Beetle to support Syrah. "Three!" he shouted and held his hands up.  
In a moment everything changed. The riders and Septimus were both pushed back from the magyk force. Before anyone could come to their senses, Jenna and Beetle with Syrah on his back were on the run. As they ran, they heard Septimus's shout of summoning Spit Fyre and then sound of a horse running their way.  
Jenna looked back briefly to see the man who spoke to them riding violently to them alone and Septimus being hidden from sight by all the riders around him.  
With one hand holding Syrah, Beetle took her hand to run faster. They ran as fast as they could without catching their breath for even a second.  
Breathing rapidly from carrying Syrah's weight Beetle kept his hand locked with Jenna that he heard her scream and was forced to halt.  
The man pulled Jenna's hair from behind mercilessly and caused her to scream. She let go of Beetle's hand and faught him with all her might. Beetle came to her aid and tried to free her from the man's grip.  
The man hit Beetle in the chest with his foot. Beetle was thrown back and Syrah rolled on the ground, still unconscious. Jenna screamed from pain and struggled in the man's hand as he dragged her up by her and landed her on the horse. He brought the horse to run as he saw Beetle getting up and running towards them.  
Jenna was in front of him as he rode faster and faster. She brought her head up and saw Beetle losing track of them no matter how fast he was running. With a quick decision she slipped from the man's grip and fell down from the horse.  
The world circled around her as she rolled down the hill on the snow. She finally came to stop but could no longer move. Her head throb with pain as she felt a liquid cover her eye and realised it's her blood. Jenna heard Beetle shout her name through the trees and also heard footsteps. Her eyes gone blurry as the world went dark around her. The man's voice was the last thing she heard as she closed her eyes.

"It's done. I got the princess."

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I will promise to not be so lazy again and update on time. Please don't forget to review. Bye.**


	4. Eastern Snow Planes

**Hello everyone, this is a transitional chapter so bear with me here. Here's chapter 4:**

The room where Jenna opened her eyes was dimly lit. She tried to move that pain filled her body. With a loud groan she started to get sitted.

"You awake?" Septimus's voice came and she turned to her right. He ran to her and knelt beside her.

"Better? We were worried sick."

She looked around and saw the room's wrecked state with its torn curtains, darkened windows and broken furniture. Beetle was sleeping against the wall in sitting position. No matter how she looked around she didn't see Syrah. "Where's Syrah? Where are we?" Jenna asked urgently and crutches Septimus's cloak.

Septimus looked down. "I dont know. After mp defense broke down, I was carried to the place where they had captured you and Beetle. There I saw Syrah on a horse being guarded by one of them but after we were brought here..." he let out a loud sigh. "She was dragged away and us three were brought here." gently, he tucked Jenna's hair behind her ear. "Beetle and I did all we could to relieve your wounds but I'm afraid it wont be enough. You might be feeling pain in your body right now."

Of course Jenna felt pain but not physically. She hid her face behind her both hands. If she hadn't been that stubborn and just continued her daily life non of this would have happened. Who knew what had happened to Syrah and it was all her fault. Septimus's soothing words didn't calm her down. She felt her tears falling down in between her fingers and sniffed, she had to be strong.

"Jenna," Beetle's had woken up from their sound. He rushed to them and gazed at her anxiously. "Hey hey look at me." he said with a low voice when he saw her red nose between her hands. Jenna brought her head up slowly and looked at his bruised face. "Thank god you're okay." he reached forward and ran his fingers under her violet eyes to wipe her tears. "We gonna get out. Don't worry."

"Yeah we can get out from here." he agreed loudly to remind them of his presence. Quietly Beetle sat back as if being brought to reality.

"Can't you open the door?" asked Jenna hopefully. She kept gulping to quit crying and concentrate in the situation.

He shook his head in denial. "I dont know what kind of place this is but I can't summon my magyk."

"We were blindfolded." added Beetle. "So we didn't see where they were taking us. I guess we should wait for now. They will probably say what they want from us and then we'll be on our way." he managed a fade smile but he himself wasn't so sure of his words.

All of a sudden the door opened harshly and made them jump. Before they knew it or could even protest they were dragged out of the room.  
Once out of the dark hallways they finally reached a massive courtyard. Jenna was amazed at its beauty. Shining icicles were hanging from trees that matched the snowy atmosphere of the courtyard. Everything from the tall palace walls to the floor beneath them was white and shiny, so much that it hurt the eye.

They were pushed forward to walk. After walking for few minutes they found themselves in front of three ice decorated chairs. Two at lower step with the highest in the middle.

"Eastern snow planes.' Beetle whispered to them and pointed with his eyes to the man wearing a white crown sitting in the middle and the two also crowned women at his sides.

Jenna looked at their pale faces and realised something. "Sep, it's Princess Drifa." she was bemused at seeing her.

"Who?"

"The girl that rode the dragon ship with us not long ago." She reminded him but couldn't go on any further as the man with long white beard stood up with great posture so that his giant crown wouldn't move an inch.

"It has come to my attention that you have invaded our territory without permission to do so, is that correct?" he voiced in sturdy tone.

Beetle shifted uncomfortably in his place and looked at Jenna who was silent. "It is correct but it was an accident."

"Accident?" Princese Drifa smirked. "Explain to me this accident."

"Well_"

"I wouldn't take that tone if I were you." Jenna's harsh statement cut through Beetle's attempt to clear everything. She tilted her higher and ignored Septimus's nudge on shoulder. "You know well who I am, don't you?"

Princess Drifa narrowed her eyes. "I do,"

Getting strength, Jenna raised her voiced. "So do you think treatment deserved by criminals is suited for a royal of the Castle?" she may have hated that Queen book all her life, but she knew tone and posture lesson by heart and would use it to her advantage. "And you might be interested to know that here with me are Chief Hermetic Scribe and Extraordinary Wizard's apprentice."

"It is true, we can prove it." accompanied Septimus earnestly.

Set back by Jenna's outburst the man looked at Princess Drifa to confirm. She nod her head once and caused him to look at the other woman with distaste.

He motioned at the guards to open them. "Please accept our sincere apology of not recognizing you sooner, Your Majesty." he sat back on his chair. "You may leave anytime you want."

"Where is Syrah? That girl who was with us." Septimus asked as if suddenly remembered.

With forced smile, Princess Drifa gazed at him. "She is being treated but don't worry, she's fine." she looked at the man. "Father, don't you think it's better if the stay with us until she fully recovers?" she asked and looked back at Septimus and Beetle, deliberately avoiding Jenna's gaze. "We will have special dormitory set up for you. Will you accept?"

Septimus, Beetle and Jenna exchanged silent defeated glances.

* * *

Later at night after dinner, Jenna took shower which she soon regretted after experiencing the ice cold water. Much to her surprise the maids told her that they never use hot water for showering so it's not that big of deal.

Freezing, she followed the maid to the room they made for her. "Are we all staying in this room?" she asked the maid.

"No Your Majesty, there is another room down the hallway for guests." she politely opened the door for her. "May you have a pleasant sleep."

Jenna smiled and thanked her. She walked into the room and the maid closed the door behind her. The room was beautifully designed. Silver and gold colours gave it royal and warm yet snowy feel. The light was dim so she couldn't see much of the furniture. After moving around a bit she clutched a long wood and realised it's the bed frame.

Glad to finally rest, Jenna sat on the bed. The bedding was soft silk. As she moved her hand on the blanked she touched something. It was a hand. Startled, she screamed and jumped up to move away from it.

A figure sat us. "What? What's going on?" Beetle's paniced voice came through the darkness.

"Beetle?" Jenna called and moved forward. "What are you doing in my room?" she placed her hand on her chest that her heart was still pounding in it.

"They gave me this room." he answered shortly while still being sat up.

Jenna pulled a chair from the table in middle of the room and sat on it. "Why would they do that and just separate Sep and Syrah from us?" flustered she wiped her face and pushed her still wet hair back. "We shouldn't stay here. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Agreed,"

"Then in the morning we'll go find Sep and Syrah and we're out."

Beetle wasn't so sure about that but didn't say it out loud and just resorted to nodding his head. "You need to rest, we both do." he let out a loud sigh and clapped his hands on his knees once. "Come on you sleep here and I'll take the couch." he got up and took a pair of blanket and pillow with him. As he was walking to the couch, softly, Jenna took his hand and he came to halt.

"How are your injuries?" she asked guiltily as she had suddenly seen his bruised arms and face when he walked into the candle light.

With one hand still holding onto the blanket, Beetle circled his other hand around Jenna's wrist while she still held onto his wrist. He looked in her eyes with sudden feeling of genuine happiness of her caring so much about him. "I'm alright, you don't have to worry about anything. Just be well yourself so that I can be okay." he smiled and started to let go but couldn't do it.  
Jenna didn't want to let go either.

They stayed that way and looked into each others eyes. With newly profound courage, Beetle let go of her wrist and so did she. Slowly he reached up to her face and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes with a smile as he caressed her face.

He wasn't thinking about anything and started to bend his knees to level with her. Slowly he came down without breaking his gaze even once.

Jenna opened her eyes and met his gaze. She didn't know how this magical moment was occurring but she didn't feel that she wanted to stop it.

He got closer to her and she just watched him. Beetle was so close now and Jenna felt it was all she had wanted. At that moment, in her mind, Beetle's eyes were replaced by Septimus's. She didn't know how did Septimus pop up but became so confused that the moment broke for her. Abruptly, Jenna turned her head away from him and left his hand hanging in the air. "I, we_" she started as she saw Beetle's disappointed gaze from side of her eyes that he stopped her.

"We're both tired. Better get some rest." he voiced as if nothing had happened though feeling too crestfallen inside. "Good night Jen," with that he got up and lied on the couch. Only if he had known what happened that stopped them; with that thought he closed his eyes to sleep.

Jenna too lied down and closed her eyes. For the first time in her life she couldn't understand her feelings. She felt unable to figure out whether it was Beetle that she liked or Septimus and it was horrible. She couldn't do that to them, it was too cruel. With the thought of never letting anything like this happen again she fell asleep.

* * *

"Thank you for the your hospitality, Your Majesty." Septimus said polity to the King as he enjoyed the breakfast after a good night rest. "We will be sure to return it upon your visit to the Castle."

Jenna and Beetle nodded in support and stayed silent. None of them had slept well the night before.

"Extraordinary Wizard's apprentice, have you seen Drifa's **magyk** shelf? I think it will entertain you greatly." the King caressed Drifa's hair and she smiled.

"Oh that's sounds great." Septimus voiced with enthusiasm. "Can I see it?" he asked Drifa politely.

Drifa shifted in her place and her proud smile grew larger. "I'll show you the way." she immediately got up and so did Septimus.

"You guys coming?" he asked Jenna and Beetle.

Reluctant to see magykal objects, Jenna shook her head but Beetle got up before seeing her answer. He eyed her with worry of leaving her alone but she blinked once to reassure him so that he can go with them.

Once they were gone; the King turned to Jenna. "How are you handling the political affairs? A bit tiresome am I right? Especially for a girl at your age." he wasn't sarcastic but Jenna felt offended.

"On the contrary, handling them are not hard. Although_" her answer was interrupted by the entrance of a young man.

He messed his black hair and walked to them in a carefree manner which was unlike Drifa's who was well poised. The shining floor got marked by his muddy foot prints as he reached the table and pulled the chair back with his feet to sit down.

Jenna saw the King twitch his mouth but didn't say anything.  
"Let me introduce my eldest son, Prince Dave."

"Nice to meet you. I am Jen... Queen Jenna from the Castle." she used the best tone she could muster at seeing his arrogant stare locked at her.

Dave crossed his legs and started buttering his bread. "Queen, huh?" he mocked and took a bite of his bread. "I think Castle is my next destination. Am I right father? I've done all the hunting possible in here." he relaxed in his sit and watched King's irritated expression.

Jenna felt she was sitting on nail under his stare so she got up and excused herself to go to her room. Glad by her understanding the King allowed her.

Briskly she walked to the massive doors the she heard Dave's voice. "Why haven't I seen you before, beauty?" she turned back out of curiosity to see him holding a maid's wrist and smirking while she was struggling to get get free.

"Your majesty, please let me go." the maid pleaded in low and frightened voice.

"What to do? You are wasted like this. If you and I_"

"Let her go!" Jenna demanded loudly when she saw that the King wasn't doing anything but just continuing his breakfast as if nothing was happening.

"What did you say?"

She moved closer to them with her head held high and a deep frown. "I said you let her go right now."

Dave laughed mockingly but didn't let go of the maid's hand. "She belongs to this palace. That means she belongs to me."

"She's not an object."

"She knows what she is when she lives here."

"Then explain why she is resisting you." retorted Jenna and crossed her arms at seeing his laughter increase.

"What? Want me to hold your hand instead of hers'?" Dave teased her. "Fine by me. You're more beautiful." he stood up without letting go of the maid's hand.

"Dave," the King warned but he didn't even look at his father who seemed too defeated to protest further.

Jenna let out a laugh of frustration and anger and took Dave's coffee cup. "What to do? It seems you can't hold any of these hands." with a swift motion she hit the cup against the table and and scratched Dave's wrist slightly with it's sharp broken edge.

With a quiet shriek of pain he let go of the maid's hand and held his wrist with his other hand. He looked at her with disbelief.

Alarmed by her action, the King jumped up but before he could say anything Jenna took the crying maid's hand and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Septimus and Beetle's sound of talking and laughter grew closer to her room. Jenna was laying on her bed with her eyes wide open. She was still breathing rapidly with anger from the way Dave had treated her.

The door opened and she heard them call her name. Closing her eyes to pretend being sleep, she didn't reply.

"Hey Jen, wake up. You're going to love this." Septimus shook her arm persistently.

She got up and acted as if she had just woken up from a good sleep. "What is it?"

"Princess Drifa took us to the frozen lake. You gotta check it out."

Beetle sat beside them on the bed with a huge grin. "He's right, it was amazing. Just your type."

Still a little dazed, she tried to smile and fixed her hair. "Sure," Jenna wasn't sure how to ask them so that they won't get suspicious. "But how about we leave? We've stayed for too long."

A knocking sound came and Beetle got up to answer. Septimus was still energetic from witnessing so many **magykal** elements from somewhere other than the Castle. "Yeah, but we still have time. Remember Syrah? We should wait for her to wake up. Until then I think we can explore as much as we can." he smiled reassuringly and took her free hand. "I know you're worried about your **queste**. we'll get to that, I promise."

Jenna had completely forgotten about her **queste**. "Oh yeah, sure." she was saved by Beetle who came to them with an envelope.

"We are all invited to Princess Drifa's birthday party tonight. They said they"ll send clothes over for us." he gazed at Jenna. "You okay with it?"

"Yeah why you ask?"

"Just because." he answered curtly looked at Septimus. "We better leave her so that she can get ready."

"Alright," Septimus got up, clearly pleased with the treatment they were receiving. "Then see you tonight, Jen. Let's go Beet."

Jenna followed them to the door. Septimus went out first. When she wanted to close the door, Beetle paused and turned to her. "What was it? Did anything happen at the breakfast?" he asked with a thoughtful expression.

"No, I'm fine."

He kept his stare locked at her violet eyes. "You sure that there is nothing you want to tell us?"

Jenna felt lost at not telling them. For some reason she felt her humiliation from Dave's behavior would get deeper if she admitted to it ever happening. She shook her head in denial.

Beetle nod once and reached in his pocket. "Okay Jenna, if that's what you say." he turned to leave and Jenna let out a sigh of relief that he again turned back and held out the napkin to her. "Better clear the wound first." he took her hand that Jenna just realised was injured from breaking the cup and blood had dried on it. She cursed herself for not realising when she was fixing her hair with it. "You can say again that nothing happened tonight that the evidence is gone and I'll believe it."

With that he left the room leaving Jenna dumbfounded. She clutched the napkin and gulped to not let her tears of guilt fall.

 **Okay so another chapter done. Hope you like it though it was a little introductory. Will do my best update soon and have the story get better. Please review and tell me how you think about it. Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter. Hope you are enjoying this:**

Repeated knocking sound on the door forced Jenna to stop looking at herself in the mirror and open the door. Septimus and Beetle were waiting for her in suits.

"Oh Jen, you look...um..." Septimus was at lost for words after seeing Jeena's dress. He glanced at Beetle for help who was surprised too.

Harshly, Jenna closed the door shut behind her. "Like a bride!" she finished with distaste and folded her arms.

Beetle planted a small smile on his face. "But you look beautiful in it. That's all matters, right Sep?"

"Yeah, right." aided Septimus at seeing Jenna's expression.

She had gazed at herself enough in the mirror and couldn't see how a dress could get more like a bride's dress. She was wearing a simple long white dress and her arms were covered with lace sleeves that covered half of the top of her dress. They even had sent a special hair stylist to place a small white crown in her hair that loose on her shoulders with little braids in it.

"When I saw the dress the parts were separated so I never guessed it would turn out this way." she touched the crown on her head. "And there was no way I would suspect a crown since_"

Her explanation was cut short by a maid who hurried down the hall the escort them to the ball.  
Septimus offered her his arm which she took gladly. Beetle walked with a little distance behind them. The image in front of him wasn't to his liking at all.

They were straight to the end of the massive sparkling ball room. All the people chatting around them made way upon their entrance.

The King stood up as they grew closer and so did princess Drifa while the Queen remained in her place. Jenna had to admit that the half sleeved, long green dress really made her stand out. She looked around and was relieved to see that Drake was absent.

"Welcome, welcome our dear guests." the King greeted them with open arms and cleared his throat. The crowd grew silent to hear his speach. "Tonight is a wonderful night. On the same night years before we were blessed with our beloved daughter, Princess Drifa. May she live a long life." he finished and the clapped 3 times with the crowd then dropped his hands and took his wife's who stood up as well.

He then led his wife to middle of the ball room. They started dancing and soon people joined them. Princess Drifa moved closer to them.

"Are you enjoying so far?"

Jenna nodded with a forced grin. She still hadn't forgiven them for preparing such an outfit for them.

"Yes, this is so glorious." Beetle replied politely and Septimus agreed. He glanced at Jenna to see if he can ask her for a dance or not.

Princess Drifa turned to Septimus. "Extraordinary Wizard's apprentice, would you like to dance?" she blushed while asking that. Jenna glanced at them sharply. She hoped Septimus would reject but at the same time knew that wasn't possible knowing Septimus's personality.

"Well..." Septimus rubbed his neck and gazed at Jenna for a few second who tried to look as indifferent as she could. "Sure, I would be honored." he brought his hand up so that he can lead Princess Drifa.

Beetle looked at Jenna watching them with carefully and mustered his courage. He cleared his throat to ask that a voice stopped him.

"Oh what a wonderful coincidence to run into you tonight, Your Majesty." Drake added the last word with a sarcastic tone as he drew closer to them.

Jenna let out a sigh of frustration at his presence. "This is your idea of coincidence?" she tried to stand taller. "But again I couldn't expect more from someone like you." her answer made Beetle's eyebrows go up in surprise. He had never seen Jenna talk to anybody like that.

Drake winked at her as if she had said a joke and laughed. "Someone like me? You hurt me by talking like that please stop." he mocked and held his hand out to Beetle. "I see you have a escort tonight. Have we met?"

Beetle didn't know why Jenna was looking with disgust at Drake but could guess it might have something to do with her hand injury earlier that day. "Chief Hermetic Scribe, O Beetle Beetle." he introduced and shook his hand.

Jenna didn't like the idea of Beetle shaking hands with Drake who she considered her enemy.  
She placed her hand on Beetle's and gently released it from Drake's grip.

Drake laughed as if being amused and fisted his empty hand. "You took the wrong hand, Your Majesty."

"I think I have a better judgment on the wrong hand."

"But I'm afraid tonight isn't the best night for your judgments."

Beetle felt alarmed so he tightened his grip around Jenna's hand. "How about a dance?" he asked as if Drake was invisible.

Jenna was quick to agree just to get away from Drake. Before they could go more than two steps, she was pulled from behind by her other hand.

Drake's grip on her wrist was so hard that she frowned in pain but didn't voice it. Swiftly, Beetle took Drake's wrist just as hard.

"Let her go." he hissed to not have anyone hear their conversation.

Drake's answer was unheard as the crowd cheered for the King and Queen at the end of the dance. The King waved at them with a royal smile that his eyes spotted Jenna stuck by Drake who's collar was taken by Beetle.

"We now shall have the next dance begin by Prince Drake and our dear guest Queen Jenna from the Castle." he announced loudly.

Jenna motioned at Beetle to let go of Drake. He stepped back in time as the crowed noticed them and clapped for them to start. Drake released Jenna's wrist and took her hand instead by his hand that had grown rough from all the hunting he had done.

Septimus watched them walk to the middle of the ballroom and saw Beetle's angry face. He couldn't understand what was happening and had no chance to do since he was forced to promise 3 more dances with Princess Drifa.

Jenna could hear people calling them adorable and smile at them pleasantly. She stopped when they reached the middle and placed her hand on Drake's shoulder while he grasped her waist. She looked the tall windows and just realised the reason for all the noises.

With her dress and his all black suit with a black shirt that only the flower in his pocket was white, they looked exactly like a couple.

The music started and they began dancing. Drake strolled her around and she just followed without looking at him even once.

"Is this from shyness or anger?" questioned Drake mockingly.

"What?"

He pointed at her face with his chin. "This redness of your cheeks."

Jenna finally looked up at him. Directly in the eye. "My feelings don't arouse that easily." she refrained from voicing how angry she felt that they had practically forced her to do this.

Her answer made Drake laugh loudly which bemused her. "You know, no woman has ever had me bring my guard down as much as you." he pretended that he didn't see Jenna rolling her eyes. "So I intend on arousing those feelings of yours."

He increased their speed as the song grew faster making it hard for Jenna to ask what he meant. They weren't dancing like others but strolling around to get to a corner. With a natural twirl they were no longer with the crowd and he came to halt near the balcony.

"What does this mean?" she was annoyed at how he stared at her with a hint of smirk on his face.

"I think my point was clear, however, clarifying it won't do any harm." he paused to check their surroundings. "I like you. No... I think I actually fell for you."

Jenna was dumbfounded by that. She didn't respond and tried to pull free from him instead. He tightened his grip on her hand and waist. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't break his firm grasp.

"It would be wise to stop that right now." Septimus voiced from beside them. He placed his hand on Drake's shoulder with a frown that made him looking older than he actually was.

Drake exchanged glances between them and let go. Jenna moved back swiftly and looked around to see if anyone else noticed them but no one did. No matter how much she looked she didn't see Beetle anywhere.

Septimus was still holding onto Drake's shoulder, staring at him.

"Leave it, Sep." Jenna said in a low tone. "He's not worth it."

"I don't understand why you hate me so much." Drake was indifferent to Septimus's raged gaze.

"Deep down you know it too. We are the same." he pointed to Jenna's heart and lowered his tone. "Just how much difference you think there is?"

Jenna's mouth twitched with distaste. She didn't have an answer. Not that she was like him but the fact that she could understand his motives annoyed her.

Septimus shoved Drake back violently. "She's nothing like you."

"Let's go, Sep." Jenna interrupted.

He ignored her and continued. "And if I ever see you again bothering her like tonight_"

"I said let's go." she jumped in again feeling short of breath.

"I won't pass like I did tonight." Septimus finished his threat. Drake laughed as if he was facing a child. Jenna couldn't stand it any longer.

She backed out from them and rushed down the stairs of the balcony that led to the courtyard. She heard them calling her but didn't turn back.

Footsteps grew closer from behind. She too stopped walking and rested against the palace stone walls. The chill filled her body and she felt her body tremble.

A warm hand grasped her cold arm. "Why did you leave? We had to settle this with him if you want live in peace from now on."

"From now on?" Jenna responded bitterly and looked up to Septimus's concerned eyes. "Aren't we leaving here? We can take Syrah with us and heal her in the Castle."

Septimus shook his head. "You know that's too dangerous for her." he took a step forward that suddenly Jenna stood straight and took a step back. Her arm was still in his hands. "Why are you acting like this, Jen?"

She gulped to hold her tears in. "Don't you see? We are hostages here." she didn't let him object and brought her hand up to stop him from interrupting. "Maybe you aren't but I am." she pointed at her dress. "This dress and forcing me to dance with Drake who is almost the same status as me and was wearing matching suit can only mean one thing. They want me to marry him so they can establish their power in the Castle."

"You know well that no one can force you into anything."

"We are in their kingdom not ours. They may be acting like this for now but the moment I object they'll remind me that I am not a Queen here, but just a pawn." she blinked several times but her tears were too forceful. She didn't want Septimus to see her cry especially when he didn't see things the way she did.

"Jen_"

"I better go, it's late." she tried freeing her arm but he didn't intend on doing so. Instead he came closer to her and took her other arm to keep her from moving back.

Septimus saw her violet eyes sparkle with tear in them. He took another step forward and embraced her. Jenna tried to move away but his hold was too tight. Eventually she stopped fighting and hid her face in his cloak.

Gently caressing her hair, he looked around. A group of people were coming into the courtyard. It surely was too dark for them too spot them but he saw them. Drake was leading the group and laughing with them. "I won't have anything happen to you." the other people in the group came into light and much to his surprise he saw Beetle who sat by the freezing fountain. "Not by anyone."

 **That's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it and your predictions. If you have any criticism, I would be more than happy to hear them and fix my problems.**


End file.
